


PROM

by seoulskiess



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Prom, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulskiess/pseuds/seoulskiess
Summary: La graduación de SOPA está cerca, y el chico popular junto al chico introvertido son el habla de la escuela. ¿Por qué será eso? Pronto lo sabrás.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 2





	PROM

Beomgyu POV.

Estaba sentado en mi asiento cómo siempre. Taehyun seguía hablando de cómo le había fascinado el comeback de su grupo favorito, BTS, no paraba de decir qué a Taehyung le quedaba muy bien el azul, o qué a Suga le quedaba bien el gris. La verdad yo no le estaba prestando atención, estaba muy enfocado en el ángel qué se encontraba al otro lado del salón de clases.

Su cabello negro y sedoso hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos cafés, su piel se miraba muy suave, quería tocarla y darle cariños en las mejillas, su linda nariz era un bonus a su hermosura.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando a Kai, el chico más popular de nuestro grado. Todas las chicas babeaban por él, incluso algunos chicos también, aunque no me quejaba, yo también estaba así por él. Cómo decía anteriormente, el tiempo pasó volando debido a qué estaba perdido en su rostro, fui sacado de mis pensamientos al escuchar un libro ser azotado contra mi asiento, di un pequeño saltito en mi asiento y mis compañeros rieron.

Kai miró hacía mi lugar y río de forma leve antes de volver su vista hacía el frente. Miré a mi lado y Taehyun se reía. "¿De qué te ríes?" Dije haciendo un puchero y el simplemente negó antes de volver su vista al frente.

Al terminar la clase, salí del aula acompañado de Taehyun. Antes de ir a la cafetería fui a mi locker y lo abrí para sacar los libros de la siguiente clase. Al abrir la puerta una nota color azul cayó a mis pies, me puse de rodillas para tomarla y al leer su contenido mi rostro se volvió uno de confusión.

"¿Otra vez mirando a Kai? Beomgyu, te meteras en problemas por no prestar atención en clase. Pero no te preocupes, si vas a detención yo voy contigo ;)."

¹K.K.H ❤️

Taehyun me miró curiosamente y yo simplemente le entregué el papelito. El rodó sus ojos y lo volvió a poner en mi locker. Retomamos nuestro caminó a la cafetería y al llegar tomamos asiento en nuestra mesa usual. Ninguno de los dos íbamos a tomar la comida ya qué siempre traíamos nuestro propio almuerzo.

Al terminar nuestro almuerzo decidimos ir a nuestro salón. La campana aún no sonaba pero no nos gustaba caminar con toda la estampida por lo que optabamos por irnos temprano. Ya en clase tomamos asiento y yo me dediqué a dibujar en mi cuaderno. No era el mejor dibujando pero hacía qué el tiempo pasará más rápido. Estaba sumido en mi dibujo cuándo escuché la voz de Taehyun.

"Gyu, ¿Vas a ir a la graduación?" Preguntó y yo simplemente negué. "¿Por qué no? ¡Será divertido! ¡Anda gyu, ve a la graduación! Yo estaré ahí, ¿No quieres ver a tu mejor amigo ese día?" Preguntó y yo negué, "Tengo suficiente con verte todo el día en la escuela, y en mi casa. Básicamente vives ahí." Dije y el hizo un jadeo de ofendido por lo qué reí levemente.

La campana sonó y todos entraron a clase mientras Taehyun corría hacía su asiento. Estaba sumido en la lectura qué el profesor nos había asignado por lo que di un pequeño salto al ver un avión de papel aterrizar en mi libro, me había asustado.

Abrí el papel y su contenido me confundió, por segunda vez en el día. Era la misma escritura que el papel en mi locker.

"¿Tienes a alguien para ir a la graduación? Si no tienes, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?"

K.K.H ❤️

Me voltee hacía el lugar de dónde vino el avión, la única persona en ese lugar era Kai, pero claramente no fue el. Ni siquiera sabe qué existo. Sin prestar mucha atención a la nota simplemente la guardé en mi mochila, la tiraría después.

La campana sonó y la estampida salió del aula. Mientras caminaba hacía la salida de la escuela sentí un peso en mi espalda, me voltee haciendo tropezar a Taehyun, quién cayó de trasero en el piso; me miró con un puchero y se puso de pie. Poco después me miró sonriendo, una sonrisa que indicaba qué nada bueno pasaría.

"Irás conmigo a buscar mi traje para la graduación. Tengo qué estar presentable para Soobin Hyung." Dijo y en éstos momentos enserio qué me arrepentía de ser su amigo. Antes de qué siquiera pudiera oponerme ya estaba siendo jalado por él hacía Gangnam-gu. Al llegar me llevó directamente a comprar una bebida antes de seguir caminando.

Llegué a casa a las 8:30 PM. Estuvimos casi toda la tarde buscando un traje para Taehyun, cuándo encontró el perfecto ya era tarde por lo que fuimos a un local de comida rápida. Cuándo terminamos me despedí de él, llegando a mi casa simplemente me metí a bañar y me fui a dormir. Estaba muy cansado.

Al día siguiente desperté a la hora usual 7:00 AM. Me vestí antes de bajar a desayunar y al terminar lavé mis dientes antes de salir en dirección a la escuela. No sin antes despedirme de mi madre y de mi padre.

Al llegar al edificio un sentimiento de felicidad y suerte invadió mi cuerpo. Hoy había despertado demasiado feliz, y no sabía cuál era la razón. Sentía que algo bueno pasaría hoy. Mi primera clase era matemáticas, no me gustaba en lo más mínimo esa clase. Estaba sacando mis cuadernos cuándo nuestra profesora encargada entro al aula y nos avisó qué el profesor Choi no vendría debido a problemas personales, así qué decidimos platicar toda la clase.

Me puse de pie y le dije a Taehyun qué iría al baño, él asintió y yo salí del aula. Al llegar al baño, hice mis necesidades y mientras lavaba mis manos alguien entró al baño. Era Kai por lo que me puse nervioso por estar en éste pequeño lugar juntó a él. Cuándo estaba a punto de salir del lugar una mano tomó mi muñeca y me volteó. Quedé cara a cara con él chico por lo que mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse y tomar un tono rojizo.

El menor me miró sonriendo y se acercó a mi rostro. Mis mejillas se calentaron más, si es que eso era posible. Kai se acercó a mí oído, podía sentir su respiración rozando mi lóbulo y provocó que mis piernas temblarán. "Hyung, ¿Por qué tiró mi avión de ayer?" Susurró en mí oído y abrí mis ojos cómo platos, así que Huening Kai era ese tal "K.K.H❤️."

"Yo no sabía qué era tuyo. Ni siquiera sabía que me conocías." Dije ya cuándo estuve alejado de él y mi respiración se había calmado, aunque mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y rapidez. El menor se acercó a mí de nuevo y me acorraló en la pared con uno de sus largos brazos. "Hyung, le preguntaré una vez más, ¿Le gustaría ir a la graduación conmigo?" Preguntó levemente y yo asentí lentamente. Él sonrió y enredo mi cabello con su mano libre antes de salir del baño. Caí por la pared hasta el piso, trataba de controlar mi corazón.

Regresé a clase y Taehyun me miró curioso. "Hyung, ¿Qué le pasó? Estuvo en el baño por casi 10 minutos." Dijo mi menor y yo sólo le hice señas de qué le diría después ya qué la clase de Coreano estaba a punto de iniciar. Al terminar la escuela fuimos directamente a mi casa. Ya en la protección de está le conté lo sucedido en el baño a Taehyun y el empezó a gritar con una voz muy parecida a la de un delfín.

"¡Hyung! Tomé su teléfono, cartera y vayamos a buscar su traje. Tiene que verse bien para Kai." Dijo el, estaba a punto de negarme pero el simplemente me jaló de mi muñeca y salió de mi hogar casi arrastrandome por él pavimento.

Al terminar de buscar mi traje volvimos a mi casa. Taehyun pasaría la noche ahí, ya era muy tarde y él vivía un poco lejos de mi casa por lo que su madre le dió permiso de pasar la noche en mi casa. Ya habíamos terminado de cenar con mis padres y ahora mismo estábamos en mi cuarto. Mirando series en Netflix.

Eran las 2:55 AM cuándo decidimos dormir. Mañana teníamos exámen de práctica para matemáticas, pero si queríamos pasar la clase del profesor Choi era mejor haber descansado correctamente.

El siguiente día se fue demasiado rápido, sin nuevos incidentes con Kai dónde yo casi me desmayaba por su voz o su simple presencia en mi espacio personal. Mañana sábado era la graduación y yo ya estaba temblando de los nervios; ¿Y si cometía un error? ¿Y si Kai se arrepentía de invitarme? ¿Qué tal si derramaba alguna comida o bebida en mi traje blanco? Las preguntas me estaban poniendo aún más nervioso por lo que decidí dormir.

Finalmente el día había llegado y no podía dejar de temblar. En éstos momentos estaba en el auto de mi hermano Yeonjun quien nos trajo a la graduación. Bajé del auto juntó a Taehyun y logré ver a Kai a lo lejos. Estaba vistiendo un traje negro con una rosa roja en el bolsillo izquierdo. Me miró y sonrió, tomó de la mano a Soobin y corrió hacía nuestro lugar.

Me miró con una angelical sonrisa y me jaló hacía el interior del casino dónde se llevaría a cabo el baile de graduación. Entramos y el lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente con luces azules. Llegamos a una mesa y nos trajeron la comida. Al terminar Kai tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista de baile.

Desde hace tiempo qué Kai y yo éramos el habla de la escuela. Al menos desde qué todos supieran qué Kai me había invitado a la graduación, gracias a Taehyun qué le soltó las noticias a Donghyuck, quien se las dijo a Renjun, quién se las dijo a Jaemin, quién se encargó de decirle a todo el mundo. Básicamente ahora toda la escuela sabía quién me había invitado. En esos momentos la atención no me afectaba pero ahora mismo la atención me ponía nervioso, por lo qué casi estaba pisando a Kai, quién sólo soltaba risas.

Después de casi 40 minutos dónde estuvimos bailando Kai desapareció y yo por fin podía descansar. Iba de camino a la mesa cuándo Soobin y Taehyun tomaron mis brazos cada uno y me llevaron al escenario. Los miré confundido y con un poco de pánico atacandome. Tenía fobia de estar en un escenario por mi solito.

Las luces fueron apagadas y di un pequeño salto. No tenía ni idea de que estaba sucediendo o de por qué era solo yo en el escenario. Las luces fueron encendidas, asustandome un poco y ahora mismo Kai se encontraba a mi lado. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando pero puso su índice en mi boca, silenciandome antes de qué siquiera abriera la boca.

Kai sacó un anillo y una rosa de su espalda. Lo miré confundido y él me sonrió. Su mano libre tomó un micrófono y sonrió antes de hablar. "Choi Beomgyu, ¿Recuerdas esa nota en forma de avión qué te envié?" Preguntó y yo asentí él siguió hablando, "Envié esa nota por qué era muy tímido cómo para preguntarte cara a cara. Pero al ver que simplemente la ignorabas y la ponías en tu mochila me di cuenta qué una nota no sería suficiente. Así que cuándo fuiste al baño, te seguí. Estaba decidido a pedirte lo mismo en persona, en ese momento mi corazón no dejaba de latir, estaba asustado de qué lograrás escucharlo, así qué te pregunté lo más rápido qué pude. Cuándo aceptaste llegué a casa con una gran sonrisa qué incluso mi madre y mi hermana se asustaron." Dijo y yo solté una pequeña risa. "Cuándo les dije que por fin te había invitado a la graduación me sacaron a fuerza de la casa y me llevaron a comprar un traje. Yo pensé qué sólo sería eso pero me llevaron a una joyería. Yo no sabía por qué hasta que escuché que pedían un anillo de promesa. Entonces entendí qué un anillo de promesa sería un lindo y tierno detalle por lo que lo acepte. Ahora estoy frente a ti, mi corazón sigue latiendo tan rápido cómo ese día en el baño. Y aquí en frente de toda la escuela me gustaría preguntarte algo." Dijo y abrió la caja con el anillo de promesa.

"Choi Beomgyu, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?" Preguntó y yo no sabía qué decir. Estuve casi 15 segundos sin hablar ni moverme antes de saltar a sus brazos y asentir efusivamente. Kai me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente y al alejarnos puso de anillo de promesa en su dedo correspondiente. Me abrazó otra vez antes de besar mis labios de una forma dulce y cuidadosa. Éste seguramente sería mi recuerdo favorito de todos los que haría con él. Esta graduación fue la mejor de mi vida.

En ese momento decidí qué jamás lo dejaría ir, y esperaba qué el hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Éste día fue él inicio de una relación con Kai qué jamás en mi vida me gustaría dañar, y fue también el inicio de una vida con él.

**Author's Note:**

> K.K.H son las iniciales de el nombre real de Kai.


End file.
